powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet XXXX
Name:Jeremy "Benevolent" Savage Aliases:The Benevolent One, Savage, Jer, Age:? Alignment:Chaotic Good, Occupitation:Company CEO, Gender:Male, Preferences:Female, Likes:Animals, Baseball, Money, Dislikes:Hunters, Greed, Motto:No one has ever become poor from giving. Quotes:"Strong people don´t put others down, they lift them up." Themesong: One Day "Everything Is Awesome." Adapted Abilities:Die Rolling, Auto-Reflexes, 2nd Heart, Auxiliary Organs, Intravenous Exoskeleton, Benevorous, Handsome, Possession, Domination, Super Vision, Miracle Preforming, Evolutive Paragon, Ultimate Intellect, Defense, Intimidation, Super Condition, Morphing, Transmutation, Extrasensory Perception, Psychic Shield, Powers:Ultimate Lifeform, Backstory:Jeremy was always the one that scored the lowest possible but still passed, he was also the one nobody asked out, or invited to the bar,club or to hang out. Jeremy wasn´t very bright, neither was he strong,fast or anything else, he was simply the normal one. The teachers liked Jeremy since he never caused trouble, or got into fights, he was always kind and smiling, that sums up Jeremy. Jeremy later entered university, and started studying "Theoretical Physics", where he met a girl that he fell in love with, they started going out and eventually they got married, her name was "April" and they later got children naming them "May" and "June", as you might have guessed it was 2 girls. Jeremy failed to aquire the job he wanted, so he joined a friends company, the friend later died of cancer, and in his will it said that Jeremy were to become the new CEO. Jeremy became overjoyed buy he couldn´t express it since his best friend since childhood had died, and left him. Jeremy was a kind and happy CEO, everyone always smiled when they saw Jeremy come through the door, the company became so famous and that they´re productivity skyrocketed, because of the new CEO, that they started calling the company "The Pinnacle Of Society.", Jeremy later put in place a system to watch over how the employees liked the day, the system worked incredibly well. If he saw more than 3 sad faces (Bad ranking) he immediatly called a meeting to ask "all" employess, so that none would be a outcast, he asked them about how they could "Improve" the workplace,cafeteria and Offices. He always got loads of suggestions, many were done and those who were impossible, Jeremy made sure they were possible, so that if a employee, wanted a hovering coffe cup since his desk was always full, Jeremy put it into production. This made Jeremy appear in many news papers being called "The Benevolent One" and his employees simply called him "Benevolent". The romour spread fare and wide of the Benevolent boss of the pinnacle of society, Jeremy was approached by hundreds of companies who wanted to work with them, this made the company even more famous and rich, which made more suggestions possible, and inconclusion more happy workers. After this huge success Jeremy decided to build a food court on the basement level, adding the new HD walls (New product, basicly a tv except it was as big as the walls, and he made all the walls HD walls, so that he could switch the theme.), they even had special theme days once every week, sometimes Japanese day or maybe Italian day and so on, in the end Jeremy was the owner and proud CEO of over 200,000 different workplaces (Building which they work in) around the globe. But when Jeremy his wife and his 2 wonderful children were about to go overseas for a vacation, the private plan they were on crashed. No survivors, the news didn´t reach shore, everyone thought they made it, there and were gonna spend 3 months there. Nobody missed them Nobody mourned them, nobody knew them...... Jeremy could see a light after they hit, he tried to grab it as he was about to, he looked down, and he saw a blue crystal glowing almost as if it was burning, but it wasn´t warm or cold, it simply was there. Jeremy grabbed it and suddenly felt pain like no mortal should ever feel, he passed out, and when he woke up he was alone on a island. Jeremy fought for survival before realizing what he could now do,when he went swimming he developed the ability to breath underwater and grew fins, when he wanted to look at the horizon he became able to see for miles on end, when he needed food or felt hungry, it simply disappered. After spending 2,5 months on that island, he remembered home, his family and his company, he mourned for days until he decided to man the F**K up. He gained the ability to teleport in an instant, and then he was home, alone..... with power he couldn´t dream off. He informed his family about what had happened and that he had survived by getting thrown out when the door opened, he said that they found him and so on, he later rejoined the company, there were no smiles there, only sad sad people..... after a week or 2, he decided to talk to his staff, about starting a foundation for charity, for cancer, Aids, Homeless children, Animals and so on. The staff agreed that it would be great, they called the charity "Benevolence", the charity got donations from every corner, everyone wanted to help, the charity collected over 73,000,000$ within a week of opening it. The Charity became known all over the world, as the creation of a good hearted man, he and his employees wne on a trip around the world, seeing and meeting all kinds of people, since Jeremy doesn´t need to sleep,eat or drink he sees a lot more than the rest. Jeremy helped everyone he met if he needed to, he learned how to heal,ressurect and cure stuff with his newfound power, the ones he helped came to know his name as "Benevolent" but when they told stories about him they called him the Benevolent God, after that everything went back to normal..... well almost everything. To Be Continued!! CUE OUTRO MUSIC!! Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet